


Wrapped in Ribbons and Bows

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, BloodHound has female anatomy, Bloodhound scares Octane, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie, Nonbinary Character, Other, Strap-Ons, icelandic language, no smut first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: You and Bloodhound finally have a day to do what YOU want. Go out and shop, have a good time...but that slowly devolves into doing what Bloodhound wants, as always.AKAYou take Bloodhound out on a date, rile them up with Lingerie, and they drag you home to tear it off of you.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Out and About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmBunMustRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/gifts).



Bloodhound never did care for showing off. They found it pointless.

"Why would I need to show you off when everyone knows we are together?" They would cock their head to the side, scars on their face stretching as their smile did. If I hadn't known any better, I would say that smile was innocent...but I could see the twinkle in their crimson eyes. 

They were being smart alack.

But today I wanted to go out and have a public date. One where they would walk around in public with me and hold hands, where we could window shop and maybe ACTUALLY shop since my bank would allow it this paycheck.

Eventually, I was able to convince them to come out. It had taken some coaxing (they wanted to bring Arthur, they wanted to wear their mask/helmet. Then that devolved into them wanting to wear their entire Apex uniform AND bring Arthur.) 

What we compromised on was a pair of comfortable combat boots and pants, long gloves, long sleeved shirt and a stylish poncho. No helmet (I argued that we would be stopped every 2 seconds for pictures because of fans. Bloodhound got the picture.)

I grinned at how nice they looked as they pulled at their gloves and poncho, then they stared at me expectantly. I stared back, unsure of what was going on.  
"...Are you not also going to dress nicely?" They asked. I rolled my eyes, striking a silly pose. "Baby, I look good in ANYTHING I wear!" I snorted out a laugh as Bloodhound laughed with me, walking up to me and giving me a loving kiss on my cheekbone, then my forehead, rubbing my hair playfully.

"You are correct, but I still would love to see you in that dress you bought recently." They purred, sneakily running a hand around my waist and grabbing my ass playfully.  
I squeaked in surprise, laughing and pushing them off. "How did you know I bought....never mind. Fine, fine. I was saving that for a fancy dinner out someday buuut...I won't make you wait long. Be right back!"

I smooched their scarred lips quickly then ran off to get dressed.

After a bit I swung the door open, striking another silly, but more sexy, pose for Bloodhound, who slowly stood up, eyes raking over my body.  
The dress was modest, but still attractive. Cut to the knee, spaghetti strap, a soft baby blue to compliment my pink hair with a white slip, and white slip-on shoes to match.  
"We look like a pair, don't we?" I chuckled.

Bloodhound's tongue licked their lips, an almost predatory growl escaping their throat as they walked forward, towering over me.

"engill, þú lítur út fyrir að vera guðlegur..." They growled, grabbing at my waist and pulling me flush against them.

I blushed heavily, unsure of what they said but I knew the word for 'Angel' when I heard it...and that tone in their voice hinted at something sinful.  
I smirked and stood up on my toes, smooching their chin.

"Now now, play nice, Hound. I don't want this dress to be torn to shreds. I just got it." I whispered to them, running my hand along their chest.

Bloodhound huffed out of their nose disappointingly before giving me a kiss on my head. "You look fallegur. I suppose we should go before it gets too dark." 

And with that, we were out and off.

It was so lovely, being able to hold Hound's hand and just...talk. Hound always listened. Always paid attention to the details. It was a nice change from the chaos of the Apex Games, the loud and unruly Legends that seems to ALWAYS gravitate our way when we were trying to have a moment to ourselves. Here, where no one knew their face or mine, hand in hand, we could just...enjoy the time together.

....buuuut I would be lying if I said I didn't have sinful intentions. I walked with purpose after we had a good few hours out, leading Hound through the crowded mall until we found the store I was looking for.

Lingerie store~♥  
I felt Hound stop in their tracks for a moment, looking up at the sign and back at me before continuing to follow me in. It was quiet, the walls all pink and reds with all types of lingerie out in the open.

I saw Hound's eyes glance from rack to rack, staring at the intricate small fabrics before them. I lead them to a chair near the dressing rooms and told them to wait there, and they did so obediently. With a smug confidence I leaned in and kissed Hound passionately before pulling away, giving my best sexy bedroom eyes and whispering "Good boy."  
I strutted away, hearing a soft snarl escape Bloodhound's throat.

This was starting off fantastic. 

I tried to look through the many options as quickly as I could, not wanting to leave Hound sitting for too long when I found a handful of lingerie I thought might look nice.  
Quickly, I made my way to the dressing room, grabbing Hound and sitting them down just outside my stall. I could hear Hound shifting outside my room, no doubt wondering what I was up to, but having an idea of what it was and was shifting due to excitement. 

I smiled to myself as I fumbled with the small blue straps and lacy fabric. Before long, I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to build my confidence before opening the door to reveal myself to the still shifty Hound.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, my hand on my hip with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. "What do you think, love?"  
I spun slowly in a circle, being sure to arch my back, lift my arms...the works.

I see their hand grip their pants leg tightly as their eyes rake up my body. A small growl escapes the back of their throat.  
"Great! Now for the others." I purred as I slowly shut the door again, watching as Hound angled their head to catch the last few glimpses of me before the door shut.  
Slowly, we went through the other 4 pairs I grabbed. A black lacy one, a red one that was nothing but rather revealing straps, a soft pink one that as mostly soft mesh and silk, and a white one of almost nothing but lace with a long, trailing mesh gown attached to the back.

Each one had Hound shifting in their seat, not responding with words, but with their eyes. Each one had their eyes raking over my body, and even at one point I'm pretty sure they had started drooling as they chewed on their lip, hands gripping the fabric of their seat so hard I'm pretty sure they tore it.

Before calling it a day, I switched back to the pretty blue one, coming out once more. "I think I like this one the best. What do you think, love?" I asked, twirling once more as I stared in the mirror, not at myself, but at Hound, who had clearly had enough.

They stood quickly, walking into my dressing room and pinning me against the mirror face-first. They snarled and ground their hips into my ass as I let out a small whimper.  
I had really done it now...

"I suggest you hurry and purchase all of these...because once we get home...I'm going to tear them off of you and eyðileggja your body....you will not be leaving my den for a long, long time, engill~" They snarled in my hear, lips coming down to my neck and sucking hard as I held back a moan.

Quickly, I managed to calm Hound down a little (this was definitely NOT the place for this...we would be caught for sure, considering how neither of us could stay silent when we got heated.) and quickly dressed myself, grabbing all the lingerie and quickly making my way to the counter with a heated Hound following behind me, hand constantly grabbing at my ass.

I had to swat their hand away a few times, but eventually gave up as they just didn't care at this point, hand going up my dress to play with whatever skin they could get a hold of.  
I was in for it tonight.


	2. To the Hound's Den

We made it back home in record time with Hound practically dragging me as we went, Hound growling from the back of their throat as they drug me past Octane, who dodged out of the way as Hound gave him a death glare and a strong snarl.

Octane gave me a look as I was quickly drug by, me mouthing a small sorry to him as we continued to Hound's room.

When we got in, they slammed the door, shoving me forward. Bloodhound began ripping off their own clothing quickly. "I suggest you dress yourself in those pretty undirföt you purchased." 

I watched with hungry eyes as their toned and scarred body came to view past the layers of clothing, muscles rippling with each movement as their red eyes practically shined in the dark of the room.

I quickly pulled out the mess of lingerie and stripped, grabbing the powered blue one and slipping it on (with a bit of a struggle). Once I was dressed I knew the motions. Slowly I crawled onto their nest of a bed (mostly throw-pelts messily strewn across an old mattress, making it look more cozy and comfortable...and feeling more comfortable as well.) and sat on my knees, waiting patiently as Hound crossed their arms over their naked chest, their red eyes never blinking as they raked over my skin.

With a snarl and quick movement, Hound was on top of me, pinning me to the bed as their mouth wreaked havoc on my throat. Tongue lashing to lick up quickly made bites and hickies, their hands roamed down my body, calloused fingers gripping at the straps of the lingerie, pinching my nipples under the thin fabric and rubbing my thighs and waist.  
I was a panting mess before any of Hound's fingers found their way to my now dripping pussy, gently running two fingers up my labia before delving in with ease. I mewled at the contact, my hands shooting up to run my fingers through their hair as I moaned. Hound sniffed deeply before sighing in pleasure.

"You smell himneskur, engill." Hound purred, kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss as their thumb found my clit, rubbing gentle and slow circles as my hips ground against their hand.

"H-Hound~c-c-can I....?" My hand sli between their legs, gently rubbing their own pussy with my fingers. Hound twitched and sighed, kissing my forehead gently and nodding. My own fingers slid inside with ease, pumping them in and out Hound arched into me, groaning.

Before long we were both dripping, whining messes, Hound more snarling in pleasure than whimpering, however.   
Hound pulled my hand away and pulled away from me, crawling away for a moment. In the dark I could hear them fiddling with something before coming back and feeling something solid and wet press against my thigh.

I blushed when I realized it was our strap-on. Hound grinned, their teeth shimmering in the dull light that managed to peek through the covered windows. 

And, without much warning, the smile dissipated in favor of a gritted snarling mouth, their hands grabbing at my lingerie and, true to their word, grabbing and ripping it off of me hurriedly. I squeaked in surprise as they tore through the fabric quickly and with ease, reminding me of their strength (the lingerie I bought wasn't cheap. It was good material) as the last of the straps came off. Hound towered above me, staring down at my naked and sweaty form as they let a shiver run through them.

"Mér líkar betur við þig. viðkvæmt fyrir mér." They said from the back of their throat, a snarl coming with it as they descended on me once more, leaving more hickies and bites all along my skin.

By the time they finished, I was wet with saliva, sweat, tears, and even some blood, which Hound lapped up like they had been starved.  
Hound ran a thumb across my cheek, swiping my tears away.

h"vass, engill." Hound whispered as they planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I sighed into them, taking in their scent and running my hands down their sweaty, scarred back, feeling every scar and roll of muscle. A pleased humm came from their throat as I felt them grab the back of my knees, pushing them up to my chest.

Slowly, so slowly Hound pushed the strap-on into me until they were hilted completely, their hips pressing against my ass. I let out a low groan of pleasure as they pulled out, their red eyes glinting at me. I nodded my head and Hound let out a loud growl, closer to a howl as they slammed back into me, starting an agonizingly fast and brutal pace.  
I cried out, gripping the furs beneath me as I whined and cried out of Hound, but I knew they were gone. This feral creature wearing Hound's skin was all that was left as they pounded into me without mercy. My eyes rolled as I groaned loudly, saliva pouring from my mouth and tears from my eyes as I reached for their hands still on the back of my knees, now instead of pressing against my chest spread out to either side of Hounds hips. I looked up at hound, Panting and whining. Hound had their eyes locked on me, unblinking and their sharp teeth bared as drool slowly slipped past their teeth and down onto my stomach.

"H-Hound~please! I'm so close!" I whined, arching my back and throwing my hands behind my head, my body quaking at Hound brutal pace.

Before long, my legs wrapped around Hound and with one final thrust Hound threw their head back and howled as we both came, my loud cry mixing with their own.

Slowly we both came down, Hound huffing and snarling as their hips jittered against me, thrusting a few more times before pulling out completely, a trail of sticky liquids forming between my legs and the strap-on.

I watched, mesmerized as Hound pulled the strap-on off, realizing they used the double-ended one as the other end of the dildo slowly pulled from Hound's equally sticky and wet pussy.

Hound unceremoniously threw the dildo to the floor in the dark somewhere before slowly crawling up to me and pulling me into their chest, their heart hammering as much as mine. I sighed and leaned in, kissing their throat.

"Ah....th-thank you, Hound." I whispered, nuzzling into their chest as they let out a throaty hum.

"Of course, Engill. Rest now. For when you awake again, I will thirst for you more. Our night is only beginning." Hound promised, whispering in my ear as their hand rubbed through my hair, slowly causing me to fall asleep in their arms.

And keep their promise they did. Hound made a routine that night. Fuck then sleep, repeat until I was sore and out of lingerie to wear for them.

The next day I could barely find the strength to leave the room to get food, my legs barely carrying me to the kitchen as I grabbed a bowl of Leviathan Stew from PathFinder.  
I sat and sipped gently until I noticed everyone sitting at the table (Pathfinder, Mirage, Octane, and Lifeline) all staring at me like they had just seen a ghost.

I glanced at them with a questioning look before looking into the window, seeing my reflection and blushing hard.

I was marked from heat to toe with hickies and bitemarks and bruises. I looked like I had just walked out of a lion's pit....and in a funny way...I did. Smiling, I grabbed another bowl and walked down the hall, entering Hound's den once more.


End file.
